Kidsongs
Kidsongs is a music/song/video/television series. There are nursery rhymes/covers of pops songs. History Kidsongs was released in 1985-1998. In 1985-1995, Katie Polk was a long-running kid. Members of Kids *Meredith Bishop (1985) *Sung Nam Chang (1985) *Janelle Keith (1985) *Kimberly "Kim" Kuhn (1985) *Edward "Eddie" Ramos (1985) *Ryan Schultz (1985) *David/Jennifer Winchell (1985) *Hilary/Elissa Mather (1985) *April Hong (1985-1986) *Amanda "Mandie"/Bradley Dean Fox (1985-1987) *Alanna "Alana" Mulhern (1985-1986) *Steven Brooks (1985-1988) *Paul Smith (1985-1986) *Sander Byfuglin (1985-1986) *H.B. Charles (1985-1986) *Donetta Charles (1985-1986) *Rachael Holly (1985-1986) *Jeremy "Jaremy" Brown (1985) *Gregory Harrison (1985) *Molly/Bonnie Morgan (1985) *David Klingenberg (1985) *Courtney Kettenberg (1985) *Marccus "Marcus" Mendoza (1985) *Adanelly Camacho (1985) *Gabriel Diaz (1985) *Leonard "Leo" Magnus (1985) *Angela Levine (1985) *Dakeisha Payne (1985) *Christopher "Chris" Finch (1986-1987) *David Chan (1986-1990) *Nicole Mandich (1986-1988 and 1990) *Amanda Miller (1986) *Thomas "Tommy"/Elizabeth Flaherty (1986) *Erin/Ian Prinn (1986) *Mairi Morrison (1986) *Tameka Claybrook (1986) *Robert "Robby" Rosellen (1986-1988) *Shawn Harrison (1986) *Heather Green (1986-1987) *Sh'Vaughn Heath (1986-1987 and 1989-1990) *Tina Marie Espinoza (1986-1988) *Kristy Lynn Espinoza (1986-1987 and 1990) *Shanika Washington (1986) *Devyn "Poochie Puet" Puett (1986-1988) *Amaris "Ingrid" Dupree (1986-1987 and 1989) *Coleman Saucier (1986) *Ryan Dorin (1986) *Ryan Kirk (1986) *Ryan Bollman (1986) *Fabby Brown (1986) *Kristy Chan (1986) *Ann "Annie"/Christina "Christine" Gibbons (1986 and 1990) *Todd Alyn Durboraw (1986-1988) *Mimi Gilbert (1986) *Wendy Yumi (1986) *Paul Burell (1986) *Steven Nelson (1986) *Julie Ann Gourson (1986-1988) *Kimberly/Kelly Pinn (1986) *Tahj Abdul-Samad (1986-1987) *Khiry/Hakeem/Bilal Abdul-Samad (1986) *Jamie Weins (1987) *Scott Trent (1987-1988) *Tiffany Bailey (1987-1988) *Tiffany Johnson (1987-1988) *Hilary Hollingsworth (1987-1990) *Christopher "Chris" Lytton (1987-1988; was an adult councler in "A Day at Camp", not a kid in 1989.) *Divita Wright (1987) *Brandon Marsh (1987) *Derek Gregory (1987) *Kelly Chan (1987) *Bettina Briggs (1987) *Tarrish Potter (1987 and 1989-1990) *Triskin/Tucker "Tuhk" Potter (1987 and 1990) *Nicole "Nicki/Niki" Bell (1989-1990) *Katie Polk (1989-1990 and 1992-1995) *Nicholas Matus (1989-1990) *Chloe Matus (1989) *Suzanne Aoki (1989-1990) *Katinka Chun (1989-1990) *Andrea Schuette (1989-1990) *Raquel Alessi (1989-1990) *Terrance "T." Williams (1989-1990) *Catherine Przybylska (1989-1990) *Ernestina Taylor (1989) *Vladimir Triaca (1989) *Oliver Mercier (1989) *Ryan Olson (1989) *Myisha Jackson (1989-1990) *Jensen Karp (1989-1990) *Travis Briggs (1989) *Joshua "Josh" Weiner (1989-1990) *Dannon Bryant (1989-1990) *Sean Gowers (1990 and 1992) *Malcolm Loungway (1990) *Jenna Dickman (1990 and 1993) *Ori Blumenfeld (1990) *Daniell Bossette (1990) *Andres McKenzie (1990) *Miles Young (1990) *Patrick/Timothy Cool (1990) *Shalana/Rashona Miller (1990) *Gordon Mandich (1990) *Trek Potter (1990) *Noah Congrelliere (1990) *Brian Rosenstein (1990) *Teddy Lee (1990) *Airki "Arike" Rice (1990) *Mac May (1990 and 1993) *Garret Quillin (1990) *Thomas Mattson (1990) *Veena Goel (1990) *Jason Haskel (1990) *Jamie Mutter (1990) *Kenneth Wesley "Kenny" Ford, Jr. (1990) *Richard Stuart (1990) *Janessa Beth Ray (1990 and 1992-1994) *Portia Bowman (1990) *Darlene Garcia (1990) *Cara LeJuene (1990) *Patricia Gonzales (1990 and 1993) *Shauna Steenhoek (1990) *Miyoko Chilombo (1990-1993) *Bre Seltzer (1990 and 1992-1993) *Jennifer Kanter (1990) *Tyler/Rebecca Andreassen (1990 and 1993) *Ashley Nation (1992) *Neil Nicholson (1992) *Eric Stretch (1992) *Shira Roth (1992-1995) *Christian Buenaventura (1992-1995) *Michelle Montoya (1992-1993) *Danielle Weiner (1992-1995) *Brianna Odom (1992-1993) *Daniel "Danny" Zavatsky (1992-1993) *Stephanie Koyano (1992-1995 and 1997) *Lauren Jackson (1992-1993) *Bermina Jackson (1993) *Marvin Walker (1993) *Mario "Boo" Bailey (1993) *Yvette Flores (1993) *Tino Michaels (Michael) (1993 and 1995) *Alexandra "Alex" Piccato (Palm) (1993-1995) *Sabrina Weiner (1993) *Miyagi Chilombo (1993) *Tiffany Burton (1993 and 1997) *Megan Miyahira (1993-1998) *Matthew Bartilson (1993-1994) *Chad Seltzer (1993) *Bianca Hall (1993) *Kyle Stanley (1993-1995) *Tyler Harris (1993) *Michael Lubin (1993) *Timothy Alan Barber (1993) *Anabel T. Poblador (1993) *Michael Lloyd, Jr. (1993) *Nycole Koyano (1994) *Damian Perez (1994) *Gustav "Gus" Carr (1994-1995) *Enjoli Flynn (1994-1995) *Hassan Nicholas (1994-1995) *Casey Rion (1994-1995) *Marcus "Mark" Humphrey (1994) *Kevin Williamson, Jr. (1994) *Janet Veyts (1994) *Melanee Ann Shale (1994) *Christopher "Chris" Aguilar (1994-1995) *Galen Hooks (1994) *Landon Praire (1994) *Bettina Reches (1994) *Alexie Agdeppa (1994) *Phillip Jacobs (1994) *Michael Minden (1994 and 1997) *Kari Floberg (1994-1995) *Howard Harris (1995) *Amanda "Mandi" Ruiz (1995) *Maiya Norton (1995) *Aaron Harvey (1995 and 1997) *Brooke Garret (1995) *Lyndsey Bartilson (1995) *Francine Espiritu (1995) *Ryan MacCauthen (1995) *Jessica Fried (1995 and 1997) *Dava Schatz (1995 and 1997) *Adam Beech (1995) *Valerie Ick (1995) *Justin Monnig (1995) *Lindsey Newhall (1995) *Brittany Burton (1997) *Kyle Largoza (1997) *Brieann Welch (1997) *Cheri Avalos (1997) *Sara Perks (1997-1998) *Asa Karsten Bernstine (1997-1998) *Krista Lea Coney (1997) *Brady Kimball (1997-1998) *Cory Kotas (1997-1998) *Marshea Kidd (1997) *Courtney Lollis (1997-1998) *Carly Naples (1997-1998) *Joshua Turley (1997) *Troy Mullins (1997) *Sergio Centeno (1997) *Mimi "Juggles"/Evan "Corny Boul" Paley (1997) *Lana Richards (1997) *Kamran Kamjou (1997) *Angelica Ginn (1998) Category:Videos Category:DVDs Logo Timeline 1985-1994 1990-Present